Alucards Life and Times
by Jasonfailla
Summary: This is the story of Alucard Roseblood. His life and times throughout history. his mistakes and his conquests. I hope you enjoy.
Chapter 1

The Beginning.

Alucard would be sitting at his desk as he would begin writing: My name is Jason Dellucci, It is

the year 2017. I am Married to a wonderful woman Julia Dellucci. I am writing the Chronicles of my life

so that my kids will know who I really am when I am long dead and gone. So where to begin? Is the

Beginning.

I go by many names throughout my long life. Ameretat, Baal, Alucard, and now Jason. But why

you may ask? Well, Like I said I must start from the Beginning. My first name was Archangel Ameretat.

Yes I was Created when time began as an Archangel. I was tasked with the job to Protect The

Immortality of Humanity. I would watch over Lillith and Adam, At the Beginning. I watched as Lillith

would rebel against God and Adam. She felt that by feeding, or making Love to Adam was a form of

worshiping the man. Even though Adam would sit there and worship her with Unconditional Love, she

felt she was above that. God had her Kicked out of the Garden of Eden. So I watched God try again. He

would put Adam into a deep sleep as he would take a rib and create a woman, which he would name

Eve, She loved Adam as she was one with him. She loved him, fed him took great care of him, Till one

day, She broke the only rule God put into place. And that was to eat from the Tree of Good and Bad.

Now, right before that happened, Another Archangel had approached me when I was Ameretat,

and would start Bad-mouthing God. About how he loved those monkey's, as he called them, more than

his own Beautiful Creations. The Angels and the Archangels. How it greatly Angered him. To me at the

time it seemed he was more out of Jealousy than it was Anger. As he went on about the Monkeys on

earth, to which the Archangel called the humans, He would get more and more jealous and angry. He

then stopped talking and looked at me.

Satan: What do you think Ame?

Ameretat: About what?

Satan: About this whole thing dealing with God Loving the Monkeys down there more than us?

I would sit there and start thinking over everything that He had said, the scary thing was he

made sense, with everything he had said. I sat there and nodded my head slowly in thought as I

responded.

Ameretat: I think you are correct in your argument on this matter.

Satan eyes would start glowing, as he smiles.

Satan: Watch this!

I watched as Satan would fly down to earth and would take the form of a snake. He would

slither up into the Tree of Good and Bad and wait till eve was close enough. Satan then seduces eve into

eating from the fruit and disobeying Gods one and only rule. But to satan it got even better when eve

got Adam to eat from the fruit as well. So I watched as God Punished Adam and Eve by kicking them out

of the Garden of Eden, and posting two angelic Guards there with a swirling flaming sword to make sure

no one ever enters or finds the Garden of Eden ever again. I thought this was a little harsh, as I

approached satan and told him that I will take his side on whatever he does. Satan had gotten a huge

following of angels as they tried to revolt against God, which resulted in all of us Losing the Battle and

getting kicked out of Heaven.

We made our Home on earth. Satan went and took leadership, and made me one of the seven

Generals. He renamed me Baal. I was The Archdemon of Wrath. I fought satans battles for him, calling

down my own wrath on anyone who opposed satan. Over time though, I slowly started to feel that we

had lost sight of what we had fought and been kicked out of Heaven for. I started noticing how we were

in the business of souls. It seemed like everywhere I looked, I noticed how we would trap people into

selling their souls, as well as evil seemed to be spreading more into the world. I decided to confront

Satan. I approached him as he was sitting on his throne made of human bones.

Baal: We need to talk!

Satan: first you bow to me, then I will talk to you.

Noticing the Arrogance of satan even more so now. I would get very angry and walked towards

him standing right in front of him, I would start to speak but I did not bow.

Baal: I said we needed to talk you smug, arrogant son of a bitch. You have no right to be sitting there

acting like you are a God. You are nothing but a low self-appointed God that is acting like a spoiled

rotten child.

Satan stands up as his eyes would glow a deep red. Slowly pulling his sword of flames and

closing what little distance there was between us.

Satan: How fucking Dare you talk to me like that. I AM A GOD! And they all worship me. So bow

down to me or DIE!

Baal: I will never bow down to you, NEVER!

I pull my sword as satan would lunge at me striking downward at me, my sword would go up

and block the blow as you could hear, steel meeting steel ringing throughout all of hell. I knocked him

back as I then turn and ran, for I even knew satan was way more powerful than me. Satan would send all

of hell after me, to try and stop my escape. But, I barely escaped as I hid on the surface of earth in a

human body that I had possessed. It had been two weeks that I was in hiding, when I heard of a man

walking the earth who could cast out demons, and heal people. I thought "Nothing but parlor tricks".

But, one day I hear about how he raised a man from the dead named Lazarus. Now, this peaked my

curiosity as That was no sleight of the hand parlor trick. So, I came out of hiding and would, travel to

where this man was at. It took me 2 weeks to finally catch up to him. As this man, would travel quite a

bit, going from city to city, as well as I had to fight a couple of demons that had recognized the me.

When I approached the town where he was on a mountain side teaching, what seemed like

thousands of people. I was amazed as I sat there amid the crowds. What was interesting and scary at

first I watched as he would cast demons out from amongst the people. But, when he approached to

where I was sitting, he looked at me and smiled as if he knew what was really going on. He would hand

me some bread and a fish, and softly nod to me. He would then keep walking as he handed out food,

which seemed abundant, and teach the people. I listened carefully to every word he said. I realized who

he was and realized that he recognized me. I really listened, when he was teaching about "Being

Reborn".

I would sit there enthralled on every word till I realized that it was getting dark and Jesus would

tell everyone to return to their homes and sleep. I didn't though, I waited till it was even darker and

would approach the camp where Jesus and the apostles would be sleeping. I stopped at the edge of

camp afraid as I had an idea and wished to talk to Jesus himself. They had sensed me there and drew

their short swords as they would yell.

Apostle: Come forward NOW!

As I heard the command, My feet seemed to take over and step into the light of their campfire. I

would then stop as Jesus stepped forward. A soft smile on his face as he places his hand on their swords

and push's them down.

Jesus: It is ok. He is no threat.

The Apostles would sheath their swords sitting back down by the campfire, but still keeping an

eye on him. Jesus gestured to me to follow him to the second campfire and sit with him.

Jesus: Come Ame, let us talk! I can tell you have something on your mind.

Baal: I do Milord, wish to speak with you.

I approached the campfire and sat down on the log that was being used as a seat. I went into a

whole long explanation of everything I have done, and what I wanted so badly.

Baal: Milord, I wish so badly to seek forgiveness, for all my sins and to return home to Heaven.

I would go quiet, as I waited for him to respond. Jesus would look at me with a soft smile still,

But, Sadness in his eyes, as he spoke.

Jesus: Ame, I do forgive you and so does my Father. But, you know you cannot ever return back to

heaven. My Father has already spoken and has deemed it so. I am truly sorry. But know that from this

point on you have a clean slate.

I started to cry. I remember the weight being lifted, and happiness Because I was forgiven for my

past atrocity's. But, felt sad, Because of not being able to return to my beloved home. I would kneel

down and kiss Jesus hand and look up like a child who loved his own parents

Baal: Thank you so much for your Forgiveness

I stood up, and bowed, then turned towards the Darkness as I would walk away. Not another

word said to them. A couple months later I had heard he had been crucified, and had died. I wept for

him, till I heard he had risen three days later. My heart rejoiced, as somehow, I knew that satan had lost

the power over Death. Meanwhile I digress. When I left them that night, I started roaming around the

earth, when I came up with an idea. I thought to myself "I would be reborn". I thought to myself "That

sounds crazy, how would I get reborn? And would it work?" I pondered over this thought, as three days

later, it hit me. I need to find a pregnant woman. I will be reborn through her baby. So I started

wandering the Earth. Went far and wide, traveled to all the city's, till, I ended up in Rome.

This was at its time a Beautiful city. I remember as I was approaching one of the many gates of

Rome, I had to step aside as the Roman military was leaving. I was in awe, at the uniforms. The armor

they carried. It was Amazing. I noticed the General that was leading them. He had looked right at me as

he rode by. A smirk on his lips, almost as if he knew what I was. I did however sense something very

different about him. I could see he was not human. He had the look, and features of a human. But there

was power inside of him. An unearthly energy. But, it wasn't dark or light energy. After they passed, I

walked through the gate and started walking around this massive city. I went to one of the closest inns

and rented room and board for a week. That first night as I lay in my bed I would go back to thinking

about the energy I sensed off that General.


End file.
